Price of Redemption
by Echo the Nymph
Summary: Innocence of saiya-jins was destroyed by Frieza, but he wasn't entirely successful... borderline PG/PG-13
1. Remaining Dieties

TITLE: Price of Redemption  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
NOTES: There are saiya-jin deities in this story, with only six playing a major part. These deities are: Althea, goddess of love(178 yrs); Calista, goddess of war and wisdom(129 yrs); Cora, goddess of light and innocence(26 yrs); Deirdre, goddess of sorrow(145 yrs); Gemma, goddess of life(136 yrs); Leila, goddess of time(200 yrs); Ardin, leading God(10 centuries). All goddesses are at the biological age of twenty. Ardin has the biological age of sixty-seven.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
A strong shudder shook the citadel to its very foundations, throwing the remaining deities to the ground. They got up, some a little confused. "Calista, what happened?" Ardin roared.   
  
Calista looked at him, confused. An expression that rarely crossed the face of one so wise. "I don't know, Ardin. Perhaps something happened..." She trailed off, unable to sense what was wrong.   
  
Gemma ran to the room from the other side of the citadel. The expression on her face was far from comforting. She halted right where the others could hear her. "Vejitasei is gone! All upon it were killed!" The goddess held back a sob, for their existence had depended upon the survival of their species. With so few left, and even fewer of those knowing of them, they were in as much peril as the rest of their people.   
  
All eyes widened in shock. This could be a big problem, as they were not who they once had been. The ice-jin tyrants that had corrupted the noble ancestors of the race had caused the death of many of the oldest ones. Of all of them, only seven remained. Ardin turned to the one dressed in royal blue. "Leila, how long ago did this happen?" His tone was little more than a growl.   
  
Leila's hands came up to cup around the amulet she wore, causing it to glow with the red of their homeworld's sky. Her eyes moved rapidly underneath her eyelids as the years unraveled before her sight. "Vejitasei was destroyed ten years ago." Her tone shifted to one of wonder. "There are those who still... I can no longer sense them. They are outside of my realm."   
  
Cora stood up sharply, her pastel pink dress moving with her form. Her hands clenched at her cape so hard that her knuckles turned white. "I can sense them. Five hundred of the saiya-jins that were killed in that attack and shortly afterwards still had sparks of light and innocence within their being, still had something of what they were born with. There could be a chance. Deirdre, your mother was the goddess of the underworld. The representatives would listen to you more than any of us."   
  
Deirdre rose to her feet, her deep black dress moving softly. "It won't be easy, Cora. Some of them hold onto grudges more stubbornly than Calista does. I will see what I can do." She picked up her cloak and placed it over her shoulders. The goddess fastened the jeweled clasp before stepping outside. Once under the sky of the otherworld, she cupped her hands about her amulet, bringing forth a glow. "I, Deirdre, daughter of the goddess of the underworld, summon the portal. To the Council of Souls, I wish to go."   
  
Light shimmered around her as the portal took her to the council room. Her vision cleared, and the light of her transport caused the representatives to turn to her. "Deirdre-sama, why are you hear?" a Kanasa-jin demanded. His tone bore the anger that was still apparent, even after the years he'd had to cool down. The others of his race understood that for three of the team that had attacked were not truly evil. He was holding onto a grudge.   
  
"Representative Remus, there is no need for hostility." Her calm tone caused him to back off, tongue-tied. She made her way to the center of the room so that she could have the attention of the entire room. "Representatives of Worlds Destroyed, I come to you under grave circumstances. Only recently did the shockwave of Vejitasei's destruction reach us. This event was calculated to be ten years ago, by Leila. For those ten years, saiya-jins who still had the sparks of light and innocence within their being have been suffering." Deirdre drew a steadying breath before continuing. "As your homeworlds are still there, there is a way for you kind to return. Please, hear me out. I am not asking for unconditional mercy, just for them to have a chance to redeem themselves. What will you set before them as their task?" Her sad obsidian eyes drifted from one representative to another.   
  
Their discussion seemed to be taking so long, but she knew that only minutes had passed when a graceful felinoid stepped forward to declare their decision. "I am Representative Vixen of Coronasei. We understand, Deirdre-sama, that the saiya-jins who attacked and destroyed had little choice. We know now that they had been brainwashed as infants, and by the tyrant, Frieza. Our decision has been reached. To redeem themselves they must save a planet from destruction. This destruction could be genocide or the complete obliteration of the world. Only bonded pairs may go to the same world. They may work with the warriors of the planet or they may not. Those who succeed will be transported to the world that the prince is on. But be warned. It is more difficult to save a planet than to destroy one."   
  
Deirdre curtsied politely, inclining her head to hide her surprise. "Noble representatives, we are in your debt." The light of the portal appeared around her form again. I never thought they would actually set a task before them. Now we have the hope they do. Her vision cleared once again, revealing Ardin. He stood there, glaring at her in his near constant anger. His tail lashed from side to side, indicating irritation.   
  
"What was their decision?" His tone snapped with the irritation of an elder to the younger member of the family.  
  
She met his glare with equal force, but no anger was put behind it. "They must save a world from destruction to redeem themselves. Only bonded pairs may go to the same world." Her explanation was in a matter-of-fact tone, which cooled his jets immediately. Although she was the goddess of sorrow, she knew when to show other emotions. And, more importantly, she knew how to. She left him standing near the inactive portal so that she could go brief the others. They would have to work together to pull this off. And the first step was Cora's. 


	2. Summoning and the Task

TITLE: Price of Redemption  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cora knelt in the front of a large room, with a pool of luminescent liquid before her. Her pastel pink dress seemed irradescent in this light. The clear crystal on the clasp of her cape glistened with a light that seemed to be its own. She held a handful of white sand in her palm, which she then cast into the liquid. "Light and innocence within the hearts of saiya-jins, hear my plea. Within those who still have you, spring back to life unbound. Spirits bound to me bring your vessels to this place, be they above or below. This is my will, so mote it be!"  
  
The luminescence of the liquid grew as bright as many stars before bursting into tiny pieces. Once vision became possible, she could see five hundred confused saiya-jins standing in the room before her. "Silence, please!" They fell quiet, out of respect for one they knew was a goddess. "I am Cora, goddess of Light and Innocence. Some of you know me as the Guardian Goddess of Children, but that I am not. You were brought here because you still bore some spark of light and innocence within your being. Your hearts still know the light, so you are worthy to attempt redemption. If you will follow me, I will take you to Calista. She will explain your task."   
  
Cora led the way, her pale pink dress and cape trailing behind her. They followed quickly, not wanting to get lost in a place as large as this. The group filed into another large room. The woman that stood there wore a crimson dress and cape. "Calista, they are ready." The goddess of light and innocence slid into the shadows of the room.   
  
"Thank you, Cora." She turned to the group before her and smiled, easing their fears. Her signal for silence was not ignored. "I assume you know who I am, since each of you has invoked me at one time or another. Your task is this: you must save one planet from destruction. You may work with the warriors of that world or not. This will be more difficult than you think. Saving a world is more difficult than destruction. Those among you who succeed, and I hope that all of you will, will be transported to the world Vegeta no ouji is on." Some of them started to look uneasy. "Peace, bonded pairs will not be separated. Althea will reunite you."   
  
Althea emerged from the shadows, the rose red cape and dress the symbols of bonded love. She cupped her hands about her amulet, causing it to give off a soothing glow. "Bonded among you, fear not you are under my protection. Each one of you will be as you were. The light of love glows about you. Those of you unlit please step back so the reunions will go smoothly." They followed her instructions quietly. "Bonded pairs, close your eyes. Remember how you felt when you were with them. Let that be your guiding force."   
  
The pairs stood next to their partners, eyes still closed. An immense feeling of peace and relief seemed to fill the room. "Bonded pairs reunited, never again to be broken by mortal means." The light faded, leaving the natural light to shine. "You may open your eyes." Happy pandemonium broke out among those in the room. The other saiya-jins re-integrated with the fifty that had been separated out. Silence fell on the room when another woman emerged from the shadows. Her deep, soft green dress and cape were what caught their attention. Green had been the color of life. Without any water, nothing would be green. And with no green plants, their way of life would never have existed.   
  
"You may have forgotten me. I am Gemma, goddess of life." She drew back her hood, revealing beautifully chiseled features and unusual green eyes caught their attention and seemed to hold it for a millennium. Her hands cupped about the amulet she wore, causing it to give off a green glow. "Your lives were taken from you by a mad man. As the Goddess of Life, life I return to you, warriors of my world." Green light flooded the room and when it cleared, the warriors were alive once more. The powers of the goddesses were still strong, but the powers were now waning. If they were to remain as they were, they would have to do their very best to redeem themselves.   
  
Six goddesses moved to the center of the large room. Black, crimson, rose red, pink, green, and blue, all stood together, to act as one. "Love." Althea declared.   
  
"War, wisdom." Calista added.   
  
"Light, innocence."   
  
"Sorrow."   
  
"Life."   
  
"Time."   
  
All voices joined together. "Six act as one. Powers called before, unite. Take these saiya-jins to their tasks, wherever and whenever they may be. We now invoke the rule of three, this is our will, so mote it be!" Multicolored light flashed through the room, the powers transporting the group to their tasks. 


	3. Meetings

TITLE: Price of Redemption  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
The light was blinding. He couldn't tell where he was or what was going on. Firm ground was beneath his feet, telling him that the weightlessness of the transfer was finished. Bardock blinked a few times to clear his vision. This place somehow felt familiar. Adria stepped closer to her mate, wrapping her arms and tail about his waist to comfort and be comforted all at once.   
  
"Where are we?" she inquired, trying to keep her voice steady. They both alerted, sensing two powers that were very different from what they were accustomed to sensing. Adria drew back her arms and tail in case they were enemies. Their answers came more swiftly than they ever thought they could, as the owners of the kis landed. One appeared a little confused, but the other was masking what little confusion he felt with anger.   
  
"What the hell is going on here?!" Vegeta demanded, his tone more of a growl than anything else.   
  
A howling wind blew through the area, and blew strongly. A black cloaked figure appeared in their midst. "Control your anger, Vegeta." She drew her hood back, revealing her face. He grew very still and quiet, recognizing her for who she was. "They are exactly who they appear to be. There is a reason as to why they are here. Four hundred ninety-eight others also showed that they could attempt to redeem themselves. Once their task is accomplished they will come here." Deirdre drew her hood back up over her face and vanished into the wind once more.   
  
Goku studied the saiya-jins before him. He had already recognized his father, but the woman with him was no one he'd ever seen before. And yet...she seemed familiar. Vegeta growled, having had enough of his behavior. He slapped the back of Goku's head. "Quit staring, Kakkarott, you idiot."   
  
Adria blinked. He called him Kakkarott. She turned her thoughts to her mate. Bardock, is that our son?   
  
Aa, Adria. I guess he was trying to figure out who you are.   
  
Goku glared at him angrily. "Quit that. I don't go around slapping the back of your head when you are looking at something." A terrified scream rang through the trees, prompting them to shoot into the sky. Leaving vapor trails behind them, they came to a meadow bordering the forest. Two terrified women were backing away from evil soldiers. Vegeta recognized those soldiers as well as Goku had. One of them grabbed a woman and she began struggling in his grasp. Goku snapped.  
  
He couldn't stand by and watch them attack his wife. Goku lunged out and punched him away from her. Now that their cover was blown, the others joined him. Bardock glared at one who thought he could get away and restrained him. Suddenly, he threw him across the meadow and followed the motion with a ki blast. He sensed someone building up a ki attack and leapt away from where he had been standing, allowing it to explode upon the ground.   
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!!!" Goku roared. His parents leapt away from its path, then Adria noticed one of them behind Chichi. She leapt behind the other woman and solidly decked him. A sickening crack was heard, indicating that she had killed him with that one strike. Bardock shot one at the edge of the meadow while he was still trying to get away. The resulting explosion took out the three nearest to the one who had been hit. Vegeta killed those remaining quickly so the trauma wouldn't last any longer for his mate.   
  
He then glared at the two recent arrivals, not quite knowing how to interpret this. They had been dead for quite a while, and here they were, alive. Deirdre-sama didn't have the power to restore life, only Gemma-sama had that ability. They stayed well away from him, knowing that if they approached his reaction could be violent.   
  
Chichi broke the silence at last. "Goku, how are they?"   
  
The warrior's gaze shifted to her. "The man's my otousan. I don't know who the woman with him is."   
  
Bardock and Adria approached them, now knowing that they would be more receptive of what they had to say. "Kakkarott, she's your okasaan. Her name is Adria   
  
Goku turned to his parents in surprise. He had never thought that both of his parents would someday be on Chikyuu with him. Then, his stomach growled. Chichi let out an exhasuberated groan. "Goku, sometimes I swear that you are ruled by your stomach!" He chuckled, looking a little embarrassed. "Come on." She grabbed his arm and started walking home. A startled yelp came from her when he lifted her into his arms and took to the sky.   
  
As Chichi was looking back over his shoulder, she could see the others behind them. The amazon snuggled down into her warrior's embrace as the wind continued to whip over them. Goku landed at their home and set her down. "We got here faster that way." He winked at her.   
  
She sighed then looked off into the distance. "Looks like we're going to have more company." Chichi vanished into the kitchen just before the rest of the senshi landed. 


	4. Two of Four Elementals

TITLE: Price of Redemption  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
  
Bardock and Adria watched as the other members of the Z senshi got used to the idea of having them around. Their family had accepted them so easily and they already felt like they were a part of it. Yet it was easy to see that the others would have a harder time adapting to them.  
  
"What the hell?" Vegeta spat. "That ki is enormous!" It was so huge that it had nearly ki-blinded him. That would not have made him very pleasent company.   
  
Bardock shook his head firmly, trying to clear it of a cob-weby feeling. He knew what he was about to see, and was trying to fight it off. "We are in trouble. Whoever that warrior is, he is very angry at the people of this world. Something about his ancestors being driven away from here by powerful ningen and...mythical creatures actually."   
  
Krillin looked at him sharply. "How do you know that?"   
  
"I have psychic abilities. Don't ask! I'd rather not relive the experience." Bardock had not sounded like that in their presence before.   
  
Juuhachi placed a hand upon his shoulder. "Better not try to get him to talk about it. People deal with different situations in different ways." Krillin nodded, understanding. What happened in the past could be too painful or difficult to tell. He decided that staying on the good side of these two was more important.   
  
After the others left, it settled down a little more. Yet the ki was still being sensed, and it was getting on their nerves. Goten came barreling down the stairs, wide-eyed. "Tousan!" He leapt into his father's arms. "Why? Why is that ki coming?"   
  
"Goten, calm down. He's coming because of what happened to his ancestors. Easy, there. Whoever he is, he most likely isn't after you." Goku set him down, still trying to calm his youngest. However, what he was doing wasn't calming him.   
  
Adria picked him up and placed him upon her lap. Goten blinked in confusion. She held him in a comforting manner and started humming softly, and ancient nameless tune. He slowly relaxed as she continued to comfort him. When the final note silenced she spoke. "Feeling better now?"   
  
"Yes, arigato." Goten slid off her lap and started towards the door.   
  
"Hold it, young man. It's past your bedtime." Chichi grabbed his arm and steered him back to the stairs. "Gohan!"   
  
"Coming!" He rolled his eyes silently, following her up to their room.  
  
"Is she always like that?" Bardock inquired.   
  
Goku chuckled. "Chichi knows more than she is letting on. That is just a way for her to get the kids out of here without them suspecting anything." His expression grew more serious. "She knows that this battle will be very dangerous."   
  
Chichi came back down and sat next to her husband. Adria scooted closer to Bardock, both women sensing something coming that was more serious than what either of them had previously thought.  
Bardock smothered a moan. "We don't have time to find the allies that helped the earlier warriors. All we have is five days at the most."   
  
Chichi wrapped her arms around Goku in response to her father-in-law's words. She buried her face in his shoulder. "I don't want to loose you again!" she cried, tightening her grip.  
  
"Chichi," he began, trying to untangle them without hurting her. "I would rather die protecting you than loose you."   
  
She slapped his cheek, leaving her handprint across it in an angry red. "I have lost you too many times, Goku! Do you realize what would happen to me if you died again?!"   
  
Adria couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing. "Kakkarott, you had better watch it." Her laughter nearly got the better of her again and she nearly fell off the couch.   
  
Bardock caught her arm, keeping her from falling. "Careful, Adria. This planet may not have the gravity Vejitasei did, but it'll still hurt if you land on your tail."   
  
She nodded, calming down. "Her expression looked like one I gave you when you went on the mission before he was born."   
  
Goku alerted with the suddeness of mist vanishing under the sun. "Someone's coming."   
  
A green light shown outside their dwelling then vanished. The next thing they knew, a woman dressed in green stood in the center of the room. She drew back her hood to get an unobstructed view. Gemma's eyes grew wide. How could it be? Did our parents do it right? "Aria?"  
  
~  
  
"Vegeta, quit hovering!" Bulma commanded. He snorted, staying close to her. She was working with chemicals again, and he didn't want her hurting herself. A blue glow startled him out of his reverie.   
  
"Stop, woman. We have company."   
  
She halted at his command, ready to chew him out. Then, she noticed the blue glow that had startled her husband. The light halted right in front of them then the form of Leila came from it. She drew back her hood. "Relax. There is no need for you to be on your guard against me." The Goddess of Time turned to Bulma, then looked to Vegeta again. A smile came over her features. "Althea was right, you are Lilith." Her statement was directed at Bulma.   
  
"What are you talking about? That's not my name." Bulma sounded confused.   
  
Leila lauged. "But it is. Althea had to hide your true identity from you so you would become the woman you had to be. You are Lilith, Elemental Goddess of Water." She placed her hand upon the scientist's forehead, bringing forth memories and the ki that had been long dormant within her. The goddess pulled her hand back then stepped away. "Eventually, you will remember how you first met, for you met before Namek. Before your original quest for the Dragon Balls." Leila vanished in the same light that she had come in.   
  
Vegeta lifted his mate from her seat and carried her into the house. She pulled away from him, still very confused about what was happening to her. 


	5. Elemental Goddess of Fire Revealed

TITLE: Price of Redemption  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: Does an American girl look like a Japanese author? I don't think so!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
~f  
  
The Goddess of Hope sighed. "Gemma, we have to do this. Aria will help preserve our kind." She gazed down at her daughter, the Goddess of Life.   
  
"Okasama," she whined, "why? Aria is one of us!" Gemma's young tone showed how much she had yet to grow, that she was not yet mature.   
  
Her mother knelt in front of her, forcing the unusual green eyes to look into her obsidian ones. "She may be, but you know the Elementals are preservers of our kind. Lilith is already there, growing into her role." I can't let her know. Not yet. We send them to the future to preserve our people. Hope is slowly dying from the enslavement we endure. I will not be alive after she becomes mature.   
  
"But Lilith is water. Aria is Fire. I don't want to loose her!" Gemma burst out sobbing.   
  
She placed an arm about her older daughter. "Don't cry, Gemma. You will see your sister again." The Goddess stood up and placed her youngest daughter, wrapped in a fiery red blanket, within the cradle that had been prepared. Gemma took a step back, not wanting to be close to her mother as she performed this spell. "Forces near, and forces far, hear the voice of the one of Hope. Her Goddess calls to you, to preserve the one of Fire. Take her to a place, a time when she will meet the one destined for her. May she know not of who she is until sisters are reunited. I now invoke the rule of three, this is my will, so mote it be!" A brilliant flash of fire-colored light carried the young Goddess away.  
  
f~  
  
Chichi gazed at Gemma in confusion. "What did you call me?"   
  
Gemma sighed. She should've realized that the stipulations her mother placed on the spell would keep the Goddess of Fire from remembering. "I called you Aria. You are the Elemental Goddess of Fire."  
  
Chichi's expression showed that she doubted what she'd been told. The Goddess of Life suppressed a sigh. She approached the other woman and placed her hand on Chichi's forehead. She tried to pull away from the Goddess, then felt a surge of ki flow through her. With that surge came memories that she had thought were dreams; memories of her first parents and a power greater than what she had felt in herself even when she had been an amazon.  
  
Gemma pulled away, looking her sister in the eyes. "Do you understand now?" She inquired. Chichi nodded. The Goddess went on with the message she had been sent to deliver. Her gaze shifted to take in the entire group. "Bardock was right in saying that you don't have much time. Seeking out the Hidden Lands and the descendants of the allies that first fought will not be possible. The allies of the first defenders are long dead and their modern families are ignorant of the powers they hold within. Also, the know not the techniques to get here. Train as though you have never heard of them." Gemma stepped back and vanished into the same green light she'd arrived in.  
  
"Chichi, are you all right?" Goku inquired, placing a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"I'm fine, Goku; only a little dazed." She got to her feet and glanced over at the clock. "If training starts early tomorrow, then we should go to bed." Chichi showed Bardock and Adria to the guest room before retreating to her own, where her mate was waiting for her.  
  
~*~  
  
The light of dawn spilt into the house, waking the warriors within. Chichi woke as the light played across her face, wrapped in Goku's arms. She nudged him, causing him to open his eyes. "Goku, if you want breakfast, then you had better let me go." Her voice was soft. She was not being timid, yet did not want to wake the others prematurely.   
  
One cue, his stomach growled. He chuckled, releasing her. The warrior rose to his feet, shedding the bedding easily. Goku dressed in his gi and brushed his hair. He glanced at his wife once more; seeing the amazon within, the one she'd suppressed after she'd first become a mother. She's ready for the training we have to undergo.   
  
She pulled her hair back into a braid, the sun glinting off its raven-blackness. Somehow she knew that a bun would only slow her down if they pulled her into the match. "Better get your parents. I have a feeling that the boys are already waiting for breakfast. Chichi vanished down the stairs.   
  
Goku shook his head as he walked to the guest room. He knocked on the door, drawing a few sleepy mutters. "Tousan, Kaasan, you knew we had to get up early today." A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. What worked on him would work on them. "Besides, I don't think you want to miss breakfast." He heard a scramble within, then a dull thump. Bardock let out a few sizzling saiya-go curses before there was a sharp crack. A few minutes later, they met him at their door. His father was rubbing his cheek, where an angry red hand-print showed up against his olive skin.  
  
Once they reached the kitchen, they noticed that breakfast was already on the table. Bardock blinked. He had never expected to meet anyone who could cook so fast.  
  
Chichi laughed at his expression. "Did you expect me to take over two hours to make all of this? I've had plenty of experience trying to keep this bottomless pit that I call Goku fed." She pulled the forementioned warrior to his seat and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. The usual saiya-jin rush for food was followed by the sounds of their high speed eating. It was amazing that they didn't choke themselves more often with the way they ate.   
  
After all had finished, she began to clean up the kitchen. Unknown to her, Goku snuck back into the kitchen. He knew that she would be in there all day if he didn't do something about it. He quickly grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder as he left the house. After flying a good distance away, he set her down and noticed the angry light in her eyes.   
  
"What are you trying to prove?!" She demanded.   
  
Goku chuckled softly. "Relax. Chichi, you need to learn how to use your ki to defend yourself more efficiently. I'd feel better if I knew that you could defend yourself while I'm away." His explanation calmed her down. She knew that he was just stalling, and that she needed the instruction. Now that she remembered her heritage, her ki was restored. The question was; how long would it be before she felt they would need her in the battle?  
  
Goku sat his mate down on the ground and joined her. "Remember how I taught you how to tap into your ki?" At her nod, he continued. "Try again."   
  
Chichi closed her eyes and found her ki flowing through her. She followed it back to its source. "I have it. Now what?"   
  
"Try to coax it out, to between your hands. Like this." He showed her when she opened her eyes. A slight nod came from her as she fell back to the meditation.   
  
Finally, she felt more of her ki flow through her as a warmth built up between her hands. Then, she shot it away from herself, startling her mate. Laughter burst from her like water from a dam. "You should have seen the look on your face!" She chuckled. "That was classic!" Just as quickly, she picked up on flying. As she wasn't a fighting novice, she didn't need much more instruction than that.  
  
Finally, Bardock and Adria found them. It had taken a bit; for they didn't quite understand the ki signals they felt coming from the pair.   
  
Adria noticed the instinctive talent. She's definitely Aria. It was said that the Goddess of Fire would gain abilities to match her power quickly. Her musings were cut short by her own mate. She gave chase, joining in the playful sparring match.  
  
Not all was as it seemed with the people of this world. The more powerful ningen could be related to a powerful race that had once shared the planet with them. Yet, such a possibility was very remote. Those they fought alongside of the ningen, were descended of the First Defenders of Chikyuu and had the same power coursing through their veins. They would protect to their dying breath. 


	6. Visions of an Orojin

TITLE: Price of Redemption  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: The show is not mine. How many times do I have to say that to satisfy those lawyers?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Adria stole a quick glance at the men. She blocked a punch Chichi sent to her but fell to the ground from the force of an unexpected kick. "Lucky shot." She growled, shooting back into the sky.  
  
They froze, noticing the rapid approach of a mysterious ki. Whoever the person was, was not looking for them. The group dropped to the ground, a ground pitted with craters and charred to blackness, out of the clear sky to avoid getting hit. A streak of white radiance passed overhead then all was silent. What could've startled that warrior into flight?  
  
The warriors exchanged glances, unsure of what was happening. Few things could startle a warrior enough for a flight response.  
  
From the forest of to one side of the group, Piccolo emerged. "Goku." He called. They turned as he approached them.   
  
"What is it?" Goku inquired, not liking the tense feeling he was getting from his friend's aura.   
  
Piccolo grumbled before replying. "Our time window may have been cut down. Dende has been in contact with Muri. Muri knew the speed and location of the ship approaching us, and the news isn't good. If nothing delays them they will be here before the week is out."   
  
Chichi growled, startling the other warriors. Her hands were in tight fists by her sides, and were shaking. She was acting like the saiya-jins of old, who defended their homeworld from invasion. Those old ways of life had died when the Ice-jins came. Yet here on Chikyuu, that part of their culture had come back to life.   
  
Goku noticed her ki steadily rising, which wasn't good. He placed his hand on her shoulder in a calming gesture. "Easy, Chichi. I don't like this either, but whe should try to stay calm."   
  
She took a deep breath, visibly relaxing. That had been too close for comfort. She wasn't quite ready to control her instincts she would feel in the heat of battle.  
  
Bardock felt relieved; his son knew how to handle his mate and calm her down. His gaze shifted to Adria. The ten years he'd spent in Hell were still fresh on his mind. Those years were tough. I will do all in my power to make sure we aren't separated again. He shook his head a little. How did I become so fond of my family in such a short amount of time?   
  
An ache started pounding away in his head, causing him to lower it into his hands. Quite suddenly, the pain became sharp, blocking out all other thoughts and sounds. The bright light of the sun went unseen, the gentle whispers of the trees and songs of the birds unheard, and the breeze unfelt upon his boiling hot skin. What... What's happening?   
  
He fell to his knees on what remained of the cool green grasses, still holding his head. The pain was so intense that he began to black out. Darkness swam through his vision as he fought it off. His attempts were unsuccessful as he pitched forward, no longer conscious. Adria managed to catch him before he completely collapsed. "Bardock!" She cried, holding his unconscious form close to her.   
  
~v  
  
What? Where am I? Bardock looked about the room in surprise. Its layout was vaguely familiar, like that of a new model of an ice-jin ship. He could feel that it wasn't of that species. A snarl of anger caused him to whirl about.   
  
Their leader looked so...evil. He glared, his dank brown eyes frightening the doctors in the room. The unseen warrior stared at him, trying to figure out who he was. His hair was such a deep gold that it was almost bronze, his light olive skin was smooth with youth and health. The alien's hair was drawn back in a braid, showing his elven ears. He was tall and strong; not one to be messed with. Clearly, not an elf. Oro-jin! Bardock realized with a start. But why is he coming? From the histories I saw, Chikyuu was never theirs.   
  
His muscles grew tense as he realized he was gazing upon his enemy. This villain was much worse than Frieza, who had acted out of a greed that was his family's. This one acted out of a greed and rage engrained in him from the time he was born. He felt slighted because his ancestors were driven from the world he wanted as his own.   
  
There was a sound of fluttering wings behind him. Again, he turned around. The sight that greeted him this time was quite the surprise. A young girl stood before him, her onyx eyes wide with innocence. White, eagle-type wings graced her back and blue-black hair fell to her waist. Her complexion was pale, like she hadn't gotten enough sun.   
  
"I called you here, Bardock of Vejitasei. I am called Hope. Like my father, I have psychic powers. Fox is the oro-jin leading the assault. He wants to use my abilities to retake Chikyuu." Her tone was soft and sad. She was but a child thrust into an adult's role.  
  
"Where are you from, Hope, and why does he want Chikyuu?" Bardock inquired, kneeling down so that he was on eye level with her.   
  
"My homeworld is called Atlantika. All of the people there bear wings." She met his gaze once more. "Fox wants Chikyuu because there was once a colony upon it. For there they felt a connection to a magic that had been long denied them. And when some started to use those abilities to turn creatures of myth into monsters and also robbed the ningen of much they held dear. The ancestors of the Z senshi and their mythical allies drove them away. Now they return with allied or enslaved races." Her voice became very soft. "I know I will not live through the battle. My life is to forfeit to help save you world."   
  
Bardock lifted her chin gently with his fingers so he could make eye contact. "Hope I can tell that your soul is kind and good. Perhaps the gods of my people and yours could find a way to return you to life. Don't be afraid; Cora and Gemma will see you as you really are."   
  
Gently, she traced the scar on his cheek before pulling back. "Go." Hope whispered, causing the scene to blur around him. The last thing he saw clearly was the body of Hope floating in a clear blue liquid.  
  
v~ 


	7. Aftermath of the Vision

TITLE: Price of Redemption  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bardock moaned and came around. Surprise flowed through him; he wasn't in the clearing anymore but in his son's house. The warrior tried to sit up, then someone pushed him back down to the bed. "Take it easy, Tousan. We don't know what could've made you pass out like that." Goku gently helped his father sit up.   
  
"Kakkarott, how long was I unconscious?" He rubbed his forehead with his hand, trying to lessen the pain.   
  
"About four hours. And during that time you had a fever." Goku sounded a little confused, as from what he'd been told, visions had never made his father pass out.   
  
The door swung open, revealing Adria. "Kakkarott, perhaps you should leave." She suggested. He nodded, rising to his feet and vanishing into the hallway. Once the door swung shut, she joined her mate on the bed. "Bardock, what happened?" Adria wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
I had a vision. Adria, don't. He commanded, sensing that she was about to question him about it. They have never made me pass out before. All the others came while I was already unconscious or they zoned me out. The warrior lay down, still feeling exhausted. Visions usually didn't take so much out of him. Then again, he hadn't been called by another psychic before.   
  
Adria watched as he fell asleep. Her gaze shifted to the clock on the wall. I'd better get some sleep too. I can feel how tired he is through our bond. She released her raven black hair from its braid and pulled on her nightclothes after taking off the others worn through the day. The amazon crawled into the soft bed at his side.   
  
Bardock sighed in his sleep and pulled her close. His arms stayed around her waist and were joined by his tail. There were few times when he felt so relaxed and happy.  
  
Adria smiled, settling into his embrace. Her tail wrapped around his waist and a soft sigh escaped her. Sleep claimed her as its own as she joined her mate in dreamland.  
  
~  
  
Goku silently strode into their room. Chichi lay on their bed fast asleep. It had been late in the evening when Bardock passed out, and now they all had to rest. The warrior got ready and slid into bed next to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her, causing her to sigh in contentment even though she was asleep.   
  
I hope this threat doesn't separate us again. She's too precious to loose. Sleep came over him, forcing all conscious thought away.  
  
~  
  
Fox slapped Hope harshly, the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing through the ship. The impact woke her from her chamber enduced slumber. Her eyes snapped open and her white wings beat the air angrily. Yet she kept herself from striking him. "Tell me," he snarled, "how many will oppose me?"   
  
Her black eyes sparkled in anger once more. "The descendants of the humans, four full-blooded saiya-jins, and three part saiya-jins. From what last I could tell." In the deepest recesses of her mind, she held a private thought. I hope he doesn't know that I'm lying. The Elemental Goddesses of Water and Fire are there, thus the saiya-jins are reborn.   
  
His hand descended rapidly and struck her cheek again. "If you are lying it will cost you your wings." Fox angrily turned on his heel and stormed out of the small his captive was kept in. Those wings are seen as a source of her outward power. If they are removed, she will be as weak as a human.  
  
Back in the dimly lit cell, Hope curled up into an anguished ball on the hard platform that served as a bed. My family is gone and Atlantika enslaved. That yeru only took me because of the power I hold within. He seeks to mold me into one like himself.   
  
Hope clenched her hand into a tight fist. How will my world ever see freedom again? She uncurled and rose to her feet. The lights in her room were shut off, yet starlight streamed into her window. The angelic alien stood in the sparkling light, opening her wings. Soft, glittering light spread over her feathers.   
  
~Children of the Creator, hear my plea. Atlantika was enslaved the last I knew. Let me know by dreams tonight should it be freed.~ Hope flapped her wings, scattering the mystic light. Once more the child curled up on the platform again. Her wings closed around her to keep her warm.   
  
One by one her muscles relaxed as her breathing became deep and steady. She was still feeling the effects of the stasis chamber. A comforting peace came over her, wrapping her slender form like a warm blanket. She snuggled down onto the unyielding platform, sleep claiming her as its own.  
  
A being that seemed to be made of pure light came into the room from nowhere. The light faded, revealing a feminine form wearing a pastel pink dress and cloak. Cora drew back her hood causing her raven black hair to spill down her back. She placed a gentle hand on the child's exposed back. "Fear not child. The light within you is your guide." ~Your life may end, but your task is only beginning. A new life may come to you.~  
  
Cora looked up sharply, sensing the sinister ki of Fox. She pulled her hand back and drew her hood up over her head once more. She slowly vanished form sight by the same glistening light she had used to come. 


	8. A Little Homonal, Aren't you?

TITLE: Price of Redemption  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
  
"Aria, heads up!" Adria cried, warning the Goddess of Fire. Her warning didn't fall on deaf ears, as Chichi forced the wayward attack away from her form.  
  
"Would you be a little more careful Vegeta?" She growled, angered by his carelessness. All she got in reply was a smirk. He was trying to set her off. The warrior wanted to see what she could do when she really got angry.   
  
Adria also knew what he was up to. She recognized the glint in his eyes, and raised her ki slightly, warning the others to do the same. She felt the ki in the other women raise as well, bit it seemed they were more skilled in hiding their ki. That was why their mates had waited so long to do this.   
  
As soon as the attack left Vegeta's hand, they leapt away from it. Chichi landed behind him and with a blow to the back of his knees, took him down. She phased out, just in time to avoid a blow coming towards her from Bardock.  
  
He fell to the ground, face-first under his mate. Adria leapt off him, landing lightly on her feet and whirling about to face him. She slid into a defensive stance, locking eyes with her mate. Her tail's grip tightened about her waist as all her sensed became trained on Bardock. She barely noticed the others pairing off as they had for she was busy blocking her mate's assault.  
  
Bardock snarled, trying to keep his instincts in check. He sent a fierce kick at Adria only to get flipped back. He landed on his feet and diverted a ki blast into the sky. She'd rarely been this serious in a sparring match. The warrior managed to land a punch on his mate then felt the air evacuate his lungs.  
  
He recovered quickly and leapt away with another snarl. Bardock pinned her to the ground, laying on top of her. Both were lightly panting from their exertions, but not tired. Adria recognized the gleam in his eyes and felt her body respond in ways it had before. "Bardock, now wouldn't be a good time. We don't know what the future holds in store for us." Her voice came out as a whisper, as his weight didn't allow her a decent breath.   
  
Reluctantly, he got off her, then noticed that the others had been in similar positions. If the men had been thinking alike, that would've been the first. The group split up, realizing how late it was. Once back at the house, they cleaned themselves up.   
  
Chichi finally looked up from what she'd been cooking. "It's ready!" She called, prompting the others to dash into the kitchen. She chuckled; they were always hungry. That confused her a little. From what Gemma helped her remember, she was also saiya-jin. But she clearly didn't have the appetite. The amazon pushed the thought away. Could they afford another appetite like that?   
  
Those saiya-jins with the appetite practically inhaled the food that was set before them. Adria rolled her eyes at her mate's behavior and helped Chichi with the dishes. Goku and Bardock dried them and put them away, understanding their mates better than others thought they would.  
  
~  
  
Goten dodged his brother as Gohan tossed up a log of wood. "Like this Goten." He threw a rapid assortment of punches and kicks at it before landing. The now split wood fell into a manageable pile.  
  
"Gohan, why were they looking at them like that?" Goten inquired. His tone showed the confusion that came from youth.  
  
His brother chuckled. "Goten, even if I explained it to you, you wouldn't understand until you hit puberty." He sat down and pulled his brother into his lap. "It's something that adults who want to be parents do. Part of each person came from their okaasan and otousan. That's about all I can tell you without confusing you or grossing you out."   
  
The young warrior let out an enormous yawn before rubbing his eyes. "I'm tired, Gohan." He leaned his head onto his brother's shoulder, his eyes slowly closing.   
  
After a few minutes his older brother stood, knowing he was asleep. Gohan walked into the house and into their room before changing Goten into his pj's and tucking him into bed.  
  
"Thanks Gohan. That saved me a lot of trouble." Chichi declared.   
  
"Kaasan, he fell asleep while we were outside. No need to thank me for getting him to sleep."  
  
A soft chuckle came from behind Chichi. "Aria, don't look so surprised. Your son speaks truly." Adria stepped into view. "Besides, we have something else to worry about now. Those two looked like they were going to loose control earlier."  
  
Chichi nodded. "Don't stay up too late, Gohan." She vanished with Adria, leaving the boys alone. 


	9. Discovery

TITLE: Price of Redemption  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ. I would've thought that they would've gotten that through their thick heads by now. ::glares at lawyer-type men behind her::  
Chapter 9  
Adria and Chichi sat down in the living room, waiting for the men to return. "Aria, you had better keep an eye on Kakkarott. He and Bardock were acting like they wanted the same thing. Now isn't exactly the best time for it."   
  
A soft sigh escaped the other woman as she leaned back on the couch. "That could be a problem. From what I saw in Goku's eyes, his hormones are starting to get the better of him. He's been fighting this off for such a long time and now he may not be able to fight it much longer."   
  
Adria nodded silently, recalling the look Bardock had in his eyes. They might not be able to stop them much longer. And those hormones were going to get the better of them if they didn't shape up. Saiya-jin men were a little uncontrollable when it came to that activity. Both looked at the clock; what was taking them so long to get back? Maybe they had decided to plunge into the icy lakes of the north to regain their control.   
  
~  
  
Goku halted sharply, sensing the darkness of the unusual ki. Bardock stopped next to him, feeling them as well. The warriors then glanced at eachother. This was not what they had felt before. The ki was far-off, yet moving swiftly.  
  
The younger warrior now felt the same unease his father did as he stared into the star-studded sky. Bardock groaned. "He's much closer now."   
  
They could sense that the warriors under this leader were incredibly strong, almost as though...they had been enhanced somehow. Goku tore his gaze from the sky and turned back to his father. "Tousan, we had better get back. They won't like it if we stay outside much longer." He turned around, vanishing in a blur of light.  
  
Bardock shook his head before following his son. They halted in front of the house and silently entered before sneaking up on their mates. Both women let out startled yelps as they were lifted from their seats.  
  
"I don't think you want to stay out here all night." Goku swept Chichi more firmly into his grip and headed upstairs to their room.  
  
"Goku, put me down!!!!" Chichi commanded, irritation showing in her voice. He chuckled softly, not obeying her. The warrior opened the door to their room then kicked it shut behind them. "What has gotten into you? Now is not the time for this!!!"  
  
Surprised, he set her down on the bed. "I think its a good time." If I don't make it through this battle, I want to leave her with something.   
  
The goddess rolled her eyes at her husband. "We know what could happen and that wouldn't be the best time to bring a child into the world." Her tone bore little room for argument.   
  
Goku sighed, conceding to his defeat. She's stubborn. He sat next to her, holding her close. Something was telling him the danger was worse than was previously thought. His grip tightened on her slightly, yet remained loose enough that she wouldn't get hurt. "Aishiteru*." He whispered into her hair.  
  
Chichi returned his embrace, tears gathering in her eyes. "Goku, we'll get through this. Something is telling me that we'll be more than he expected." She untangled his arms from around her and got ready for bed. "Come to bed."   
  
He got ready and joined her. The warrior wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his body. Goku wanted her to be as close to him as possible. Sleep claimed them, pulling them into restful darkness.  
  
~  
  
Bardock swung Adria into their room before setting her down. The predatory gleam was back in his eyes.   
  
"Bardock, stop!"   
  
He halted, surprised by the force of his mate's command.  
  
"You know a lot rides on this task. I don't want to attempt to form new life now so we must wait." Adria declared, knowing that it was right to stop him.  
  
He sighed, accepting the defeat. The warrior sat on their bed, struggling to control his hormones. "I don't know how much longer I can fight this."   
  
She placed her hand on his shoulder. "We'd better get some rest. Kami knows what tomorrow brings." Adria stretched before getting ready for bed. Her mate followed suit, crawling into bed. Their tails wrapped around eachother, holding onto their mate in sleep.  
  
~  
  
Althea turned away from her scrying bowl. Their love is strong. I am relieved that Aria and Adria were able to keep their mates under control. The door slammed shut, startling the goddess.   
  
Ardin glared about, as was his custom. "Calista, report." He barked.   
  
She stood up, meeting his characteristic glare. "The object planets are almost ready to be completely freed. Chikyuusei is in grave danger as Fox is closing in. The Z senshi plus the bound pair that we sent to them will defend the world."   
  
He snorted and stomped away, leaving the goddesses to their work. They were the ones with the magic for this, not he. Ardin knew he'd only be in the way.  
  
Cora reappeared and dashed over to Gemma. "Gemma, the girl that warned Bardock knows of her death. Yet her soul has not yet fulfilled the task set before her. She is to survive, be reborn."   
  
Gemma rose to her feet. "Calm down. Do the gods of her world agree to us bringing her back?"  
  
The young goddess took a few deep breaths to settle herself. "Yes, they have agreed, as she is one we sent to them in the first place. They needed her, Terra Goddess of Earth, in a time long past. Now she can be given her saiya-jin heritage once more, through those who now live."   
  
Together they walked to a small crib that stood next to three others. Each one bore the color of the element. Three already glowed, showing that they were born. Only two were brighter than the other, as the one of Air didn't know of her heritage yet. They joined their hands over the one that was as red as the soil of their home world.   
  
"Sacred spirits of time and space, now this plea we make. One we sent long ago, to a planet of angels winged. Now Terra Goddess of Earth will need to be born anew. Place her where birth will give her what was hers at first once the form she now has passes away. We now invoke the rule of three, this is our will so mote it be!" The goddesses chanted and a brilliant light settled into the crib, briefly taking the form of a saiya-jin infant. It had worked.   
Aishiteru- I love you. 


	10. To Make a Miracle

TITLE: Price of Redemption  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show, so get off my back.  
Chapter 10  
Bardock woke sharply, a huge ki flooding his ki sense. Adria snapped awake, as the ki had woken her from the land of dreams. Thumps were heard from the other rooms in the house, indicating that the others had awakened. They got up and dressed quickly; joining their family down stairs.  
  
After a quick breakfast, by saiya-jin standards, they settled into locating the ki. Goku growled, startling them. "He'll be here by one this afternoon." His tone held a deep anger, as this world was his home; it had been since he was an infant. Chichi sprang to her feet, dashing to the phone.   
  
"What is she doing?" Bardock queried.  
  
"Calling the other senshi. They might not know when the enemy is arriving. That knowledge is important as we should keep them from any cities." Goku rose to his feet and called his sons into the room and explained the situation to them.  
  
Gohan groaned as his mother came back into the room. "Out in the boonies again, Tousan?"   
  
Goku nodded, herding them to the door. Bardock and Adria followed them as they took to the sky.  
  
"Goku!" A voice called and the owner soared up to them. "I don't like this one bit. The odds are against us."   
  
A soft chuckle met their ears; another warrior had come. "Since when has that stopped us? They were against us from the very beginning of the wars that began with Raditz." Tienshinhan commented. Then four others joined them.   
  
Adria drew a startled gasp. The blue hair and eyes, intelligence and strength hidden in a different kind of beauty. I can't believe I didn't see it before! "Lilith?" Her query caused Bulma to face her.  
  
"Aa. Leila helped me to remember." She replied, sounding a little confused. None had called her Lilith for a long time.  
  
Adria's gaze shifted to the young prince. He was yet a child, but his eyes bore the depths of a warrior who had seen tragedy and lived through it. Come to think of it, she had seen the same look in her grandsons' eyes. What event had caused them such sorrow?  
  
A flash of green caught their attention as Piccolo soared up to them. "They picked up the ship on radar. There's no way to stop reporters from coming this time." He sounded very irritated, as they had dealt with reporters at dangerous battles before. The idiots had put their lives on the line and paid the ultimate price.  
  
The grounds beneath them, green and fertile, changed to a tan, barren desert riddled with mountains. It was clear that a battle had happened here long ago. They continued flying to a vast, sandy plain where they landed.  
  
Soon, the sounds of a ship descending from the crystal clear sky filled the air. The craft landed on the far edge of the plain and evil soldiers poured out. The thirty that had been brought for this task stopped short when they noticed those waiting for them. Fox landed on a plateau, one of the few rock formations on the plain, with a firm grip on Hope's arm. He burst out laughing when he saw those awaiting them. His scouter showed how weak they were.  
  
"So, they are all I have to worry about? What a joke." In his laughter, his grip tightened on the child's arm. She whimpered, trying to pull her arm free. Her squirming only got him angrier, causing him to slap her. A pained yelp escaped her that time, but in spite of her pain her eyes were fierce. The oro-jin turned to his soldiers. "Destroy them. They are outnumbered."   
  
The group before him sank down into their guards, auras appearing around their forms. Goku's crimson Kaio Ken aura shifted to the gold of a super saiya-jin. The white auras of his sons became golden as they also transformed.  
  
Vegeta's blue aura shot into gold just as his son's did. A deep aqua graced Bulma's aura. White ones appeared around the Chikyuu-jins, showing their purity. Then a deep red one, as red as blood and fire, surrounded Chichi. Pale blue rose around Bardock and a pristine white around Adria.   
  
Fox blinked; this group was clever, hiding their power levels from scouters in such a way. They were more powerful than what had been thought. Then, his eyes found the saiya-jins that were there. Their expressions were fierce as their power was added to the defense. Three would never destroy a world again, and six never had.  
  
Those women, with such intense color in their auras... His thoughts broke as he put two and two together. They act like saiya-jins. Those legends... Ha! Elemental Goddesses don't exist! They're just mythology!  
  
Hope wrenched her arm free from the oro-jin's grasp. "Who are you to debunk a myth when you are a creature of legend?" She flapped, propelling herself into the air, away from him. Her childlike figure flew over to the defenders. Her eyes spotted a ki attack and she shot between it and Bardock.  
  
It hit her, the force throwing her backwards into Bardock's arms. He caught her, purely by instinct. She opened her eyes, looking into the obsidian eyes of the saiya-jin. Weakly, she lifted her tiny hand and placed in on his cheek. Blood streamed down her face and from the gaping wound on her abdomen. "I know...y-you can d-do i-it. D-don't l-let hi-m w-win." Her hand fell down, her body still.  
  
Scenes flashed through his mind. Scenes of what could be. His son, grandsons, daughter-in-law, mate and all new allies would be killed. Sadly, he set her body down, placing her wings about her form. A deep growl came from him as another miracle took place. 


	11. Threat of Death

TITLE: Price of Redemption  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: Nature goddesses don't own anime. By all of creation, what are those guys thinking?!  
Chapter 11  
The evil soldiers stopped short once again. Another super saiya-jin? Was the death of the Atlantikan girl a catalyst for this transformation?   
  
"What are you waiting for? Kill them!" Fox roared. They lunged, more afraid of him than their enemies.  
  
Chichi blocked a punch from one and a kick from another. The amazon performed a tornado kick to their heads. One staggered and the other fell. She blocked a ki attack with the ease of years of practice. Her eyes narrowed, anger apparent on her features. The aura, once as red as blood and fire, snapped to a pure white. A loud ki-ai escaped her before she released a massive attack. When the dust and smoke cleared, the two she had been fighting were gone. All that showed where they had been was sorched and melted sands, turned black by the release of such heat.   
  
Fox blinked and growled. That little liar! The Elemental Goddesses of Water and Fire are here! And Aria's power has increased! The white aura symbolizes it!   
  
Goku leapt away form the one attacking him, into the sky. Electricity cracked through his aura as he shot the second level of super saiya-jin. A single, powerful ki sphere condensed in his hand. The warrior threw it down, taking out four more of the dark warriors.   
  
Bardock leapt away from where he'd been to help his mate. His kick knocked one away from Adria, allowing her to force the other away. He stepped to her side, in a guard stance. The soldiers leapt at the saiya-jins again, enraged by the power displayed. A sickening crack startled one soldier before he felt the whole in his armour.   
  
He snarled at Bardock and threw an attack at him. This was easily diverted into the sky and followed up with a ki beam. Before the evil one knew it, he was incinerated where he stood. A nearly identical incineration signaled the end of Adria's opponent.  
  
During the time of that battle, other explosions had rocked the land. The five remaining of the once proud group backed away in fear. These senshi were much more powerful than they were told.  
  
Fox glowered in distaste. He had no use for cowardice. A single flash of his ki disposed of them. "Worthless scum. They were of no use to me if you could frighten them." The oro-jin leapt down, landing in front of his enemies.  
  
"Humans, saiya-jins." He snarled. "You drove my ancestors from the world. The only one we found that held a magical link."  
  
Chichi glared at him. Each person had a life fire, and it spoke to her so the ancient knowledge was hers when she needed it. "There was a reason, oro-jin. Those who linked to the magic were weak of mind. They used the magic darkly, turning creatures of myth into monsters. Repentance was thought of, but you are as suicidally stubborn as they were." Her aura flared, plainly showing her anger.  
  
Fox snarled, bringing his ki up to fighting power. "This is my world!" The force of his power up forced many of the humans off their feet. Those who remained standing raised their ki as well, knowing that it would be needed.  
  
Goten and Trunks glanced at eachother then fused. Gotenks stood where two had previously been. He was a combination of their powers and appearance, which was startling to the oro-jin.  
  
Goku shot into the third level of super saiya-jin, Gohan to the second as well as Vegeta.  
  
Fox flinched inwardly. This was getting more dangerous than he thought. Is the magic worth my life? He shook his head. The magic is everything. Without it, we are nothing! I will not let them win! The oro-jin warrior fell into a guard stance. Golden flecks of light sparkled through it, showing that he called upon the metal of gold.   
  
Gohan tensed, feeling something off. It would take all of them to beat him and save the world. Each held a special ability that was part of the puzzle. Their assault had to be put together just right or it would fall apart completely. By the looks on his friends' faces, he could tell that they also knew.  
  
Fox gathered his ki together, building up an attack. This one should take them out. A loud ki-ai escaped him as he launched it. He was blinded by its light, unable to block it. The warrior shielded his eyes as best he could so his vision would return quickly.  
  
The Z senshi threw up ki shields, as they couldn't evade the blast. Somehow, those single shields merged into one, becoming more powerful than they were alone. They closed their eyes to protect their vision. The attack slammed into the shield and streaks of ki flowed over it in vain attempts to get in. As ki continued to clash against ki, a loud roar spread over the battlefield. 


	12. Aftermath

TITLE: Price of Redemption  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: What? Where? ::looks around:: Whatever. I don't own DBZ. They should realize that after the many hundreds of times I've written it.  
Chapter 12  
Fox's vision slowly cleared, allowing him to see clouds of dust and smoke billowing into the crystal blue sky from the place of impact. An evil smirk came over his features; smug satisfaction flowing through him. That wasn't a finishing move, but it seems to have worked. Now I can take the magic of this world as is my birthright. He cleared his mind as he prepared to do as he had planned.  
  
The dust and smoke cleared from the center of the crater, revealing angry senshi. Their auras glowed brilliantly for now the shield had been dropped. Rage was adding power to what they were already displaying and such broke the oro-jin's concentration. The Elemental Goddesses had something to do with this, he was sure. Fox snarled, bearing his teeth in rage. Nothing was going as he had planned, but all against his liking.  
  
A bright gold ki beam shot from his hands and was intercepted by four Kamehameha waves. Ki once more clashed against ki, producing a roar louder than what had been heard before. Gotenks fired his attack into the mix, one small part of it striking Fox in the side. Two more attacks lashed out, effectively pinning him to the ground. He could no longer fly away if he felt the situation was too dangerous.  
  
Fox flared his aura, knocking the humans down. They shot right back to their feet; adding their ki to the storm once more. Flames started licking at his form; not from his ki but from another. Two forces, to destroy and sustain, joined as one. What felt like a tsunami of fire hit him, causing his power to drop to what it would normally be.   
  
A bloodcurdling scream escaped him as he attempted to defend himself. His ki was draining rapidly, and he was getting desperate. The oro-jin reached deep inside himself, trying to find what had been given to him by his ancestors. Yet, something was blocking him. In the midst of his agony, a vision rose of a beautiful Atlatikan woman dressed in a flowing white gown.  
  
Her blue black hair fluttered like wind was blowing through it and her gray eyes glared into his brown ones with a piercing intensity. White wings extended from her back as though she were in full flight. "You should have known, Fox. Sins against life will not go unpunished. You have killed the innocent, and that will not be tolerated." She waved a translucent hand, robbing him of any power he had left. "It is harvest time. You reap as you have sown. Hell and death you gave, and as such you will receive."  
  
She vanished from sight and he released another bone-chilling scream that was drowned out by the roar of many ki attacks converging on him. The pain was intense, yet somehow he knew they'd stopped attacking him. Then, all sensation ceased. Black oblivion enveloped him. He who had taken so many lives for his own goals was gone.  
  
An explosion rocked the area and when the dust cleared, an empty crater remained of where their enemy had once been. A fusion fell apart and the boys fell to the ground in exhaustion.   
  
Before any reporters could react, auras appeared around each warrior and they shot into the sky. The group vanished in the distance, including the ones that had dropped from weariness as they were carried by their fathers.  
  
~*~  
  
A shimmering light startled the senshi. Few had ever seen teleportation like that. The emerging figure was that of a young saiya-jin woman dressed in a pastel pink dress with a matching cloak draped over her shoulders.  
  
Cora smiled brilliantly at the Z senshi. "Well done, warriors. Fox was not weak and an enemy that could have done much worse had you allowed him. From what we saw, he almost had you more than once." She turned to Bardock and Adria. "You have succeeded in your task. As unlikely as it may seem, all the others have as well, but they won't know until the battle's end." Her gaze took in the entire group. Humans, saiya-jins and a triclops. They had saved this world before with their power and courage. Finally, a soft sigh came from her.  
  
"One of the ancient mysteries of the saiya-jin people has bothered you, Prince Vegeta. Those in times long past that vanished were among the purest hearted warriors that were ever known. The impact they made on Vejitasei was with their kindness as well as their disappearance. They have been in our care these many centuries and when the time is right they will come to this world." Then, her tone changed. "Rest easy my friends. The path you travel is far from over." She vanished into the same light she arrived in.  
  
Looks like it is up to us to preserve what little remains of our people. Not an easy task. Bardock sighed aloud and lay back to gaze at the stars. He was soon joined by Adria as she snuggled up to his side. What could have been if Frieza hadn't destroyed Vejitasei? If the ice-jin had never corrupted our ancestors?  
  
Adria wrapped her tail around his waist, drawing his attention. Try not to think about what might have been. We can't go back and change the past. That would make a mess out of all time lines. This one was once part of another but splintered off when the senshi were warned. Leave it be, dear love, let it be. 


	13. Daughter of the Wind

TITLE: Price of Redemption  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ.   
Chapter 13  
Goku leaned on his arm, watching his slumbering wife. They had wanted eachother badly the night before and now he could sense a fainter ki within her. She's so peaceful when she sleeps. He brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face, causing her to stir. The amazon wouldn't be waking for a while yet as yesterday's battle had taken a lot out of her. Add to that, finding her true power level had shocked her greatly.  
  
The warrior stretched slightly, glancing at the clock on the wall. He smirked slightly before nuzzling her neck in an attempt to wake her. Their sons would be home soon, and would most likely be hungry. A soft sigh escaped her as she snuggled closer to him.  
  
It felt great when he expressed his love in such a way. Two familiar and strong kis brought her more out of the cobwebs of slumber. Goku nuzzled her neck again, completely waking her. She thread her fingers into his hair then lifted so she could see his face. "They're close."   
  
"That's why I woke you. Besides," he chuckled, "if breakfast were left up to me or my tousan, the kitchen would become a disaster zone."   
  
She laughed, agreeing with him. They rose from bed, dressing quickly. Chichi braided her hair back before they went downstairs.  
  
Gohan and Goten came into the kitchen. When they noticed their mother, they left quickly knowing that it was best to stay out of her way.   
  
"I still don't get it." Goten began. "Why did they want us to stay with Piccolo last night?" The boy sounded very confused.  
  
Bardock chuckled as he came up to them. "Kid, you don't want to know."  
  
"Grandpa!" Goten leapt at his grandfather, catching him off-guard. By reflex, he caught him then swept him into the hug he knew Goten wanted. Bardock set him down, affectionately ruffling his hair.   
  
Adria silently came into the room. He's gotten so much more open with them. That's quite the achievement considering what has been done to us.   
  
Chichi called them into the kitchen and they quickly ate their breakfast. After washing the dishes and putting them away, she was out in the yard, hanging the laundry out to dry. "Goku, I'm out of clothes pins!" She called.   
  
In a flash, he was at her side. "Here. Are there enough now?" Goku kissed her on the back of her neck, causing her to giggle. She nodded, finishing the laundry. They looked up, off in a different direction. There was a rapidly approaching ki.   
  
Gohan separated from the group some so that the approaching warrior would have room to land.  
  
Videl landed lightly, a worried expression on her face. "Gohan, are you all right? I saw what happened yesterday and would have come to help if my father didn't stop me."  
  
"I'm fine, Videl. We all are." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. A sigh of relief escaped her then she chuckled softly. All sounds from her abruptly cut off when she noticed his family approaching. His parents she recognized easily enough, but who were these others? Her attention was focused on them. The man looked incredibly like Goku, save for his darker complexion and the scar on his left cheek. A tail was wrapped around his waist and the woman also had one.   
  
"Gohan, who are they?"   
  
The group had stopped realizing that she was uneasy.   
  
"Relax. They are my grandparents from my father's side of the family." He explained in a soft tone.   
  
"They have..."   
  
"Tails." Adria finished with a soft laugh. "Don't worry, they don't bite."  
  
She blinked in shock. "How did you get them?"  
  
"We were born with them. We are of a race called saiya-jin." Adria replied with a shrug.  
  
Videl grew pale before sitting suddenly. She was shocked by the revelation. A crimson light sparkled into existence, then took on the form of a goddess. Calista drew back her crimson hood, revealing her face. Slowly, she walked over to the startled amazon then knelt before her. The goddess tilted Videl's chin up so she could see into her eyes. "I knew it. She is Mira, Elemental Goddess of Air." Calista pressed her hand Videl's forehead, releasing ki and memories long hidden. "Fear not, Mira. You are among friends."   
  
Calista vanished into the light she arrived in, leaving behind her a startled group and a girl in shock. 


	14. They Begin to Arrive

TITLE: Price of Redemption  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
Chapter 14  
Shock settled over the group at this revelation. Now three of the Ancient Four were known to them. But what could this mean? They dismissed their startled musings, knowing that they would cross those bridges when they came to them.  
  
Videl continued to stare off into space. Shock had overcome her; one that was greater than theirs. Memories that were of another time and place washed through her mind in a great flood. And her ki, that she had only recently learned to tap into seemed to have more added to it. An old nightmare had been truth.  
  
"Videl?" Gohan placed his hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently. "Are you all right?" There was no response to his concerned query, which made him worry more.  
  
Chichi drew her son back, knowing that a shock would snap her out of it. "Mira," she began, snapping her back to reality, "we were also surprised when we were told about our heritage. But you have nothing to fear. The powers of the elements are with us."  
  
The younger amazon made eye contact with the woman. "This is so confusing. I thought I knew who I was, but now..." She held back a sob, frustrated by this turn of events. Since she was raised as a human, everything she thought to be truth about her was thrown to the wind; leaving confusion and disaster in it's wake.  
  
Finally, Videl stood up. "I had better go. My Tousan doesn't like it when I fly off like that." Then she chuckled. "Probably because he can't follow." The amazon shot into the sky, her aura enveloping her instantly before she soared back towards her home.  
  
The group alerted; a couple of strong warriors had appeared. Bardock tensed, recognizing them and knowing they were disoriented by the swift transfer. "I know them!" He took to the sky. "I'll be back!" He called as he soared into the distance. His blue aura protected him from the wind that blew around from his speed.  
  
Adria, unnoticed, shot after him. She easily caught up with her mate and crowded closer to him. His tail wrapped around her waist, drawing her closer. Her tail twined about his with a gentle loving grip.  
  
They were approaching those who had been friends, but who knew how they now felt? Did the friendship last through those harrowing years?  
  
The couple reached the clearing and quietly landed. Their ki was felt, causing the others to turn around. They dropped their guards as they recognized their friends.  
  
"Bardock! Adria!" Tora cried, advancing towards them. Pasha followed, a relieved expression on her face.  
  
Bardock felt happiness and relief as he greeted those he thought he'd never see again. His mate happily stood beside him as they were her friends too.  
  
"Where is Vegeta?" Pasha inquired, casting her gaze about for the surly Prince.  
  
"Right behind you." Adria replied, before Vegeta could get a sound out of his mouth.  
  
The newly arrived whirled around. Indeed, their Prince stood there, his arms crossed over his chest and face set into a scowl. "You know them, Bardock?" He growled, trying to control his temper.  
  
"Aa, Ouji-sama. This is Tora," he gestured to the apparently shell-shocked male, "and the female is Pasha."  
  
His gaze suddenly redirected as he sensed a ki that was different from the others. It held much sorrow, a defeated air about the feel. Who could that be?  
  
"I feel it too." Adria stepped closer to him. "The sadness is not familiar to me, while the ki is." She sounded troubled. Her intuition told her that she knew this person, but the connection wasn't there. And the ki wasn't moving an inch. Something was very wrong...  
  
~  
  
Goku looked up sharply. Oh no. Is that who I think it is?   
  
Chichi placed her hand on his shoulder, her unspoken question strong on his mind.  
  
"I'm not sure who that is, but I have a hunch. I have to go." He took to the sky, quickly followed by his wife.  
  
"You're not going alone. If it is who you think it is, then you might need back up. And whoever it is, I don't trust him. Not as far as I can throw him." Her tone held no room for argument. It had been because of a mysterious ki that he had first been killed.   
  
Perhaps, now as a Goddess, she could prevent that from happening again. They started flying faster, knowing that they had to get there soon. 


	15. Recollections

TITLE: Price of Redemption  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
Chapter 15  
They landed lightly, their gaze not leaving the warrior before them. He sat silently in the shadow of the wood, brooding. No reaction came from him, even though one of the two kis was familiar to him. There were others more deserving than me. Why was I chosen to be redeemed? I have nothing to offer a world of peace. His years in Hell had changed him, no longer was he the dark masked killing machine of old.  
  
Finally, he realized the couple near him wouldn't leave if he ignored them. A saddened sigh escaped him as he still avoided meeting their gaze. "I'm not going to do anything, so leave me." He stated. It was clear to them that he was not who he had been when they had first heard of him.  
  
"What kind of attitude is that?" Chichi snapped, the Goddess of Fire showing through. "Saiya-jins are rare, and each one is needed."   
  
Her tone caused him to look up. In that moment he was identified. Raditz had the light enough within to attempt the task, and the strength enough to have succeeded.   
  
"Aria-sama." The warrior averted his gaze, not wanting to look into divine eyes. Plus the fact that he was more than a little embarrassed. "I didn't deserve this chance."  
  
She snorted as Goku placed his arm around her waist. The amazon kept her gaze on the shattered warrior, knowing that he was lying to himself. "Tell that to your heart. Cora knew what she was doing. So snap out of the depression already."  
  
Goku looked his older brother in the eye. "I know there was more to you than met the eye. Don't even think about denying it." He commanded when his brother began to object. "There was a part of you Frieza couldn't touch or corrupt. That's why you are here now."  
  
Raditz snorted. "Kakkarott, change is difficult when you have lived your life according to codes that have now become obsolete. I doubt I can keep this up for long."  
  
A feminine chuckle reached their ears. Cora appeared before them, her eyes sparkling with merriment; even under the gloomy light of the forest. "Raditz, don't doubt yourself. You will be fine."  
  
He didn't look up, causing the goddess to let out an irritated growl. She grabbed his arm, yanked him to his feet with a strength none knew she had, and slapped him. His eyes widened as he put his hand to his now red cheek. What was that all about? "Aria, Kakkarott, we need some time alone." The couple nodded and flew back to their home, leaving the others in the shadowed land.   
  
"Look at me." Cora commanded.  
  
Reluctantly, Raditz met her gaze. The light he found in her eyes reminded him of someone he'd seen only in his dreams. Confusion welled up in him, showing on every feature.   
  
"Why do you think I came to you in your dreams? Raditz, I felt something deep inside you that wanted to come out. Then I helped you, remember?" Her gaze softened, becoming more loving. She reached up and unfastened the jeweled clasp, letting her cape fall to the ground.   
  
The scar on her shoulder startled him even more than he thought it would. He blinked, remembering something that happened long, long ago...  
  
~f  
  
Raditz gazed over the landscape, not caring about what was going on. Vejitasei was gone, destroyed. All who had been on the world were gone. His gaze fell to his feet. Surely his dream-mate was dead. The warrior had never been able to locate her, in spite of all his efforts when home. He so wanted to join her. A pair of arms wrapped around him, joined by a tail.  
  
"Stop being so gloomy, lover."  
  
"Cora!" He exclaimed, whirling around. "I thought you were gone!" A radiant smile banished all doubt.  
  
Her light laugh caused some of the sorrow to melt away. "You won't find me for a while yet. Don't worry, I'm fine." She lowered her head to his shoulder. "When I first saw you, I could tell that we were meant to be. I can see you for who you really are. Don't let Frieza and his lies take that from you."   
  
The warrior lifted her face up to his gaze. Love shone in her eyes, speaking volumes. They had to complete this while they still could. And he was finally ready. Ready to complete their bond.  
  
Raditz forced her to the ground, growling softly. His hands found their way to the top of her body suit, peeling it down. Unknown to him, she had done the same operation on his. His scent filled her body with complete calm and a soothing warmth.   
  
A predatory snarl escaped him as he sank his teeth into her shoulder. She cried out before returning the action.  
  
f~  
  
"C-cora? But how?" His tone bore complete confusion. A brilliant smile banished all doubt growing in him.  
  
"It was me all along, Raditz. Now is the time for the goddesses to make their homes among men." She wrapped her arms and tail around him, united with her mate at last. Hesitantly, his arms and tail snaked their way around her.   
  
They made eye contact, and he felt his heart melt. All around them was forgotten as their lips met in a passionate kiss. 


	16. Old Anger

TITLE: Price of Redemption  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
Chapter 16  
Adria pushed back a stray lock of her hair and picked up the knife again. "Like this." Gohan demonstrated how to fillet the fish without cutting himself.  
  
A chuckle came from her. "I can see why Aria doesn't want Goten handling these." She sliced another piece of fish off Goten's catch. A sigh escaped her. The day was beautiful, with the sun high in the sky and cool shadows underneath the trees. This is so different than what I knew. I find that I like peace better than constant warfare. She alerted, her ki sense picking up her mate and son. Still, they were busy building the nearby house that would belong to herself and Bardock.  
  
Then, a couple of different kis appeared, causing them to glance into the sky. Gohan let out a low growl, recognizing one very quickly. He really didn't know what this meant. A ki broke off from the tandem to approach them and was followed by the other.  
  
Adria placed the fish in the cooler before setting down the knife and standing up. She drew the boys back, knowing in her heart that they wouldn't be very receptive.  
  
Two saiya-jins landed, then Cora placed a restraining hand on Raditz's shoulder. "Relax, Gohan. He isn't going to do anything rash." Cora declared as she released her hold. "Adria, I must speak with you alone." The women walked off, leaving plenty of space between themselves and the males. "Few goddesses ever made their homes among mortals." Cora drew a soft sigh. "My parents knew this was where my final home would be. I met Raditz through dreams when both of us were quite young." She drew her cape aside, revealing the scar on her shoulder. "We started bonding once we reached maturity. Shortly after Vejitasei's destruction, our bond completed."  
  
The amazon wrestled back the surprise she felt. Adria knew that the truth was before her all along. "So, that's why Frieza, the bastard, couldn't warp what was deep within. He was linked to you."  
  
~  
  
Goten edged away from Raditz, unsure of him. There was something about the warrior that spoke of danger. Still, the older warrior seemed a little distant, enough to make them wary. Raditz stood, causing the boy to cower behind his brother.  
  
Gohan met his uncle's gaze, a cold glare in his eyes. Such an expression seemed to bother the older warrior, making eye contact uncomfortable. I caused his family to get involved with Frieza. And I kidnapped him. That alone justifies his anger towards me. He was still ignorant of the ki sense that was making itself known. Had he been paying attention to it, he would've found that their ki had grown substantially from when he had last seen them.  
  
"Gohan, I'm sorry about what I did when I first came to Chikyuu. Frieza's hold was strong over me. I know that's no excuse for what I did, but I am truly sorry." Radtiz looked away. I don't know if I'll ever be forgiven.  
  
Goten got out from behind his brother, gazing at the older warrior before picking up the cooler. "Gohan, could you open the door? My hands are full."  
  
With a soft chuckle, Gohan complied with his brother's request. His younger brother placed it where he had been told to earlier, then let out a yelp. "More kis keep showing up! Gohan, this is driving me crazy!"  
  
He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Calm down. Goten, they aren't doing anything."   
  
They all alerted as a couple more kis dropped from the sky to the lawn below.   
  
Laughter came from the area. "Kakkarott, I can't believe you did that!" Bardock's laughter continued through what he said. "I can't believe you did that!" Then, he sobered. "That really had to hurt."  
  
Goku chuckled softly. "You have know idea. After that incident, I didn't see him again until a few days before the Cell Games. I think," his expression became a little thoughtful, "that Gohan scared him half to death. Anyway, after that incident, I haven't seen him." They finished cleaning up and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Once inside, Bardock blinked in shock. He hadn't been expecting to see his oldest son or Cora in the same building. Adria chuckled at her mate's expression. Bardock, Cora is his mate. Remember those dreams he told us about?  
  
He managed to regain the sense enough to speak. I never thought she was Cora. Seems a little, oh strange. He continued to stare until Raditz let out a sigh.  
  
"Tousan, are you going to stare all night?" His tone brought his father back to reality.  
  
"Gomen. Would you like to join us?"   
  
Raditz briefly glanced to Cora. "Not tonight. We've got plans." They flew off, leaving the family to their meal.  
  
Adria, Bardock began, our home is finished. We can move in tonight. Her thankful gaze made his heart melt. They dove into the meal, eating as only saiya-jins could. 


	17. End to a Beginning

TITLE: Price of Redemption  
AUTHOR: Echo the Nymph  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show.  
Chapter 17  
Months had passed since the horrific battle they fought. A miracle had occurred that night and now, Chichi held the result in her arms. She's so innocent. Happily, she continued to gaze into her baby girl's face.  
  
Goku lifted the child from her mother's arms. "You know we have to go now."   
  
She rose to her feet, knowing why her mate was being so insistent. It wasn't often that the Z senshi could come together because of the response other powers might give. "Gohan, Goten, come on!" She called, lifting a bag from next to her chair.   
  
They came downstairs in a flurry of color. Together they left the house and took to the clear blue sky. During the flight, Goku gently held his daughter, Maki, in his arms sheltering her from the wind of flight.  
  
~  
  
Ardin sighed. He was alone now, as he had been in the beginning. They have their hopes among mortals; made their homes among them, a place I cannot go. He turned his attention back to the last operable scrying bowl. Deirdre had left it running for him so he could see those he thought of as children in the mortal world. And the sight that met his gaze reminded him of when he first realized he wasn't alone. The Z senshi are so happy. It is enough to make me wish that peace would last for all eternity. His tail hung limply, showing how exhausted he was. An exhaustion that he had never felt before was seeping into the very core of his being.   
  
The only light in the citadel came now from the bowl, and was beginning to grow dim.  
  
The children... Little Terra, daughter of Bardock, played with Maki. Even when so young, they were mischievous. Together they toppled the young prince over. Finally, Ardin could stand no more. He turned away from the scene, causing it to vanish from the bowl. The light grew dimmer than it had been before as he rose to his feet and wearily walked the halls.  
  
Ardin could feel the pull of the afterlife, one that promised bliss and rest. A place where all his worries would be ended. The god wandered into a room that he had shared with his goddess wife. She had been among the first victims when the Ice-jins had come to power. And still, there was so much of her in this room, it brought back memories that had been painful when he was younger. Ardin lay on the bed, pulling the blankets over himself. The last of an old life force that was supposedly immortal left him. His body slowly faded away, leaving the citadel empty, a testament to the saiya-jins that hadn't a chance.  
  
~  
  
Cora flinched and placed a hand over her swollen abdomen. "This is so unusual." She glanced over to her sister-in-law. "Aria, did you feel odd your first time?"   
  
Chichi smiled, understanding her fellow goddess's confusion. "Don't worry about it. It only felt unusual when I was tense. Relax, Cora, you'll be fine."   
  
Cora smiled as well, following the advise of her fellow goddess. I'm not used to this, but she is right. Relaxing helps.  
  
"Maki, don't!" Chichi cried, picking her daughter up quickly. "Don't you go crawling off, you little imp." Maki cooed, causing her mother to smile once again. Goku approached them and wrapped his arms around his mate.  
  
"A little too energetic, ne?" He chuckled, reaching up with one hand to tickle his daughter. Soft laughter floated through the air, laughter of a happy baby.  
  
Raditz came up behind Cora, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned back into his embrace happily. Our child will be fine. This is the best world for the rebirth of our people. No longer did she feel cold or alone. All six remaining goddesses had found their mates and were playing their part in the survival of the race.  
  
Krillin glanced up, sensing the powers of recently arrived saiya-jins. "Goku, this is very unusual. They keep appearing out of nowhere."   
  
Goku held in a chuckle. "We'll get used to having more powerful people around. As long as their ki is not feeling angered or dark, don't worry."   
  
His friend nodded, attempting to relax. None of the saiya-jins were going to harm the planet. If anything, they would give their lives to defend it. All were aware of the consequences of actions they could take.  
  
But only with slightly over five hundred of them, they knew their future could be bleak. Yet, there was no need to worry. Those who had vanished during the days of innocence would come and their race would survive.  
  
Chichi rocked Maki gently, keeping her from crying. A peaceful scene to anyone who would be observing. A peace that was hard-won and would be defended to be preserved. And that duty was now on them. 


End file.
